1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a face mask structure, and more particularly, to a gauze structure that has an upper mask portion, a middle mask portion, and a lower mask portion that are formed integrally. The middle mask portion has multiple folding portions. The folding portions of the middle mask can be stretched to increase the filtration area.
2. Description of Related Art
After face mask structures were invented, the face mask structures that are seen commonly can be divided into two categories according to their shapes, i.e. flat type face mask structures and half-face face mask structures. In addition, according to applications, face mask structures can also be divided into two categories, i.e. face mask structures for filtering particulate and face mask structures for filtering air. The face mask structures for filtering air need to be provided with porous materials, such as activated carbon. According to the properties of the porous materials, different kinds of noxious gases or organic gases can be absorbed.
However, like safety helmets, face mask structures are effective only when they are used correctly. When people select or use the face mask structures, they should not only consider the filtering functions of the face mask structures but also the airtight property of the face mask structures. If the airtight property of the face mask structures is not good enough, people will still breathe in noxious air via chinks when they wear the face mask structures. Thus, face mask structures cannot protect people from breathing noxious air even though their filtering functions are perfect.
Reference is made to FIG. 1, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional flat type face mask structure. As shown in FIG. 1, the flat type face mask structure has a mask body 1′ and two cords. The mask body 1′ includes a nonwoven cloth 10′ and a metal stripe 11′. Since the original area of the mask body 1′ is too small to sufficiently cover user's nose and mouth, the mask body 1′ further has multiple folding portions 12′. When the face mask structure is used, the folding portions 12′ of the mask body 1′ need to be stretched out so that the mask body 1′ can completely cover user's nose and mouth. Hence, except for enlarging the area of the mask body 1′, the folding portions 12′ do not have other functions.
When the flat type face mask structure is worn, the metal stripe 11′ can be used to make the upper end of the face mask structure fit in with the shape of user's nose. Hence, the invasion of noxious gas via the upper end of the face mask structure can be prevented effectively. However, there is no metal stripe or other structures disposed at the lower end of the face mask structure to prevent the invasion of noxious gas. Hence, people may still breathe in noxious gas when they wear this kind of face mask structure.
Reference is made to FIG. 2, which is a schematic diagram of a conventional breath protection device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,123,077. As shown in FIG. 2, the breath protection device 2′ includes a mask body 21′, a first component 22′, a second component 23′, and two straps. Therein, the breath protection device 2′ can be formed integrally. It means that the first component 22′ and the second component 23′ can be formed by folding the mask body 21′ along the joint lines 24′, 25′. Of course the breath protection device 2′ can also be provided via combination. It means that the first component 22′ and the second component 23′ can be adhered or attached to the mask body 21′ to provided the breath protection device 2′.
When the breath protection device 2′ is in use, the first component 22′ and the second component 23′ need to be spread out to make the breath protection device 2′ have a cup shape. In addition, by using the straps, the breath protection device 2′ can be fixed at a specific position of a user's face.
However, although the breath protection device 2′ can be made integrally to lower the cost, it still has some drawbacks. Since the breath protection device 2′ needs to cover a user's face for a long time when in use and the mask body 21′ does not have a structure for enlargement of inner space, the breath protection device 2′ usually makes people who wear it breathe hard. Moreover, since the breath protection device 2′ rises high and erect when in use, it is easy to sink or be twisted due to external force. Hence, the breath protection device 2′ is easily damaged.
Therefore, how to provide a face mask structure to resolve the drawbacks of the prior art has been desired for a long time. Accordingly, in view of the research, development and practical sale experiences of the related products for many years, the inventor of the present invention sought to improve the prior art. Via inventor's professional knowledge and his research, design and case study in many ways, the inventor finally proposes a novel face mask structure to resolve the drawback mentioned above.